


Brothers.

by Simbelin



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbelin/pseuds/Simbelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мёрфи ранен в перестрелке. Предупреждение: можно рассматривать как преслэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers.

Темнота расступается, и появляется свет, такой тусклый, словно закопчённый, и он не рассеивает тьму, а словно подчёркивает её. Мёрфи видит этот свет сквозь неплотно прикрытые веки, а чувствует себя, как лягушка, которую переехала фура. Да, Рокко как-то рассказывал этот анекдот. Мёрфи пытается усмехнуться, но задыхается от внезапно пришедшей вдруг боли. - Мёрф? - слышит он тревожный голос брата. - Мёрф! Ты живой? Ты живой, засранец? Он пытается рассказать про лягушку, но губы его не слушаются, и получается какой-то сдавленный стон.

_Это его самое раннее воспоминание. Они в гостях. Взрослые шумят и празднуют. От взрослых пахнет чем-то резким и чужим. На детей мало кто обращает внимание, и они предоставлены сами себе. Можно играть в войнушку и ползать под столом, задевая ноги сидящих людей, устраивать засаду в коридоре и пугать всех выходящих из туалета, а можно беспрепятственно таскать со стола всякие вкусности и лакомиться, деля всё пополам. У них всегда всё пополам, всё по-честному. Вместе стащили из буфета вазочку с липкой карамелью, вмести съели, пачкая руки и щёки, вместе получили от матери за воровство и попытку солгать. Сегодня мать веселится со всеми, отплясывая на старой двери, поваленной на пол. А они смотрят и радуются. Вокруг дымно, шумно, Мёрфи таращит глаза, но всё равно мучительно зевает, косится на брата, с удовлетворением замечая, что Коннор тоже не может сдержать зевоту. Их укладывают в маленькой, тесной и тёмной комнате на большой диван, выдают одну подушку на двоих, и мать накрывает их своим большим шерстяным платком. Засыпают они почти сразу, взявшись за руки и склонив головы друг к другу.._

В нос ударяет резкий запах, вызывающий стойкую ассоциацию с больницей. Боль гнездится под правой ключицей, рассылая тянущие волны и острые резкие лучи по всему телу. Мёрфи сейчас чувствует столько её оттенков, что, пожалуй, не собрался бы все пересчитать. - Кон... Коннор, - хрипит он. - Мёрф! - брат оказался очень близко, его голос почему-то дрожит и немного срывается, как у подростка. - Потому тебя и не взяли в школьный хор, - Мёрфи выдавливает щекотные слова. Хочется усмехнуться, но кажется, что от смеха он весь пойдёт трещинами.

_Коннора не взяли в школьный хор, потому что у него как раз начал ломаться голос. Срываясь с баса на дискант, он здорово веселил мать и добрую половину соседей. Мёрфи страшно завидовал брату, ведь собственный его голос ещё оставался совсем детским. - Это не честно! - кричал он, досадуя. - Почему у тебя он ломается, а у меня ещё нет? Ему не хотелось отставать от брата ни в чём, даже в такой мелочи. Хор Мёрфу нравился тем, что в нём совершенно не было не слышно себя самого. Звук, казалось, шёл со всех сторон, обволакивая, обтекая и поднимаясь ввысь. Ему казалось, что в этом общем потоке их с Коннором голоса сливаются в один, выводя собственную песню, взлетая выше прочих. На черта ему сдался этот хор, если Коннора не будет рядом?_

Тьма снова рассеивается, оставляя жёлтый грязный свет, который поначалу слепит глаза. Губы пересохли, а горло словно слипается от сухости, поэтому первое, что он просит, это вода.  
Его губ касается что-то твёрдое и холодное, он пытается их открыть и чувствует, как неприятно стучит стекло по зубам, потом делает над собой усилие, и вода заполняет его рот. Заботливая рука Коннора приподнимает ему голову, поэтому Мёрфи может сделать несколько жадных глотков.  
Обессилев, он падает обратно на подушку.  
\- Мёрфи, - снова слышит он своё имя. - Брат, ты живой?  
\- Не слишком, - он пытается искривить губы в усмешке. - Что за хуйня со мной?  
\- Да один из этих уродов оказался не таким уж мазилой, - с досадой ответил Коннор. - Этот сучёнок подстрелил тебя, братишка.  
\- А то я не догадался, - ёрничает он.  
\- Я думал... - голос Коннора снова подозрительно срывается.  
Мёрфи тянет наугад здоровую руку и чувствует под ладонью плечо брата:  
\- Нет, Кон, я бы тебя так не бросил.

 _ _Когда он прочитал про сиамских близнецов, то начал часами крутиться у пыльного зеркала в прихожей, пытаясь разыскать на себе шрам от операции.__  
_-Красивый, красивый, - насмешливо протянул Коннор, наблюдавший за его манёврами._  
_Мёрфи тогда смутился и огрызнулся в ответ. Но если их не разделили, то откуда это ощущение, что у них все чувства на двоих? Как будто их тела должны были быть единым целым?_  
_Когда Коннор, неудачно нырнув в воду, разодрал себе ногу от щиколотки до колена об острый камень, Мёрфи почувствовал боль в ноге и хромал целую неделю. Когда Мёрфи уронил на себя тяжеленную вазу из оргстекла, Коннор тоже кричал от боли. Когда Мёрф прижигает Коннору раны, слышит его крик, сердце словно рвётся на части. И Мёрфи кричит._  
_Они чувствуют боль друг друга, как собственную._  
_Впрочем, не только боль._

Коннор меняет повязку на ране, которая выглядит неважно. Кожа вокруг покраснела, натянулась плёнкой.  
\- Жить буду? - хорохорится Мёрф, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на брате.  
\- Нужны лекарства, - вместо ответа бормочет Кон. На его лице такая серьёзная озабоченность, что хочется то ли отвесить ему оплеуху, то ли обнять.  
Мёрфи понимает, что лекарств у них и в помине не было, и сейчас Коннор уйдёт их искать.

 _ _Это был праздничный день. Праздник чувствовался повсюду. И солнце, и ветер, и привычный городской шум - всё это казалось особенным, ярким.__  
_Они где-то стащили пак пива, а Линдси О'Брайан обещала научить их целоваться._  
_Втроём они сидели на обломках древнего парапета, смеялись, курили и хлебали пиво, стараясь казаться совсем-совсем взрослыми._  
_Линдси смотрела лукаво, отбрасывая с плеч золотистые кудряшки._  
_Коннор решился первым. Он придвинулся к девушке, сделав большой глоток из банки - для храбрости._  
_Мёрфи смотрел на них, пытаясь пить пиво "через затяг". Ему казалось, что он ощущает мягкие, но требовательные губы на своих губах. Он даже прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить связь с реальностью._  
_Когда Линдси повернулась и начала целоваться с ним, Мёрфи вдруг понял, что минутой назад ощущал на себе совсем другие губы. Не её._

Он попытался лечь поудобнее, если это вообще возможно на старом продавленном матрасе. От каждого движения плечо пульсировало болью, а перед глазами всё плыло и качалось.  
Мёрфи понял, что так и лежит в джинсах под одеялом. Почему-то вдруг их ткань показалась слишком тяжёлой и грубой. Он чувствовал кожей каждый шовчик, каждую ворсинку на одеяле. Это раздражало, царапало, это было невыносимо, как щекотка. Тело стало тяжёлым и безвольным, как выброшенный на сушу кит.  
И время растянулось ленивой патокой. Оно было без начала, без конца это время.  
Чёртово одеяло, когда оно успело стать наждачной бумагой? А может, оно таким было всегда, и только Мёрфи отличался своей толстокожестью, поэтому никак не мог осознать того, что это одеяло желало ему только мучений.  
Блядь, что за бред. Почему мысли ходят по кругу, как суп, который мама помешивает поварёшкой. Суп с отменным вискарём. Она всегда так готовила.

 _Мать выставила их из дома. Мол, пользы от них никакой, один бардак разводить горазды. Устроив внезапную генеральную уборку, она велела сыновьям и носа дома не показывать._  
_Они сидели в пабе, напиваясь тёмным пивом, создавая над головами сизое облако табачного дыма. Телевизор невнятно бормотал в углу и гораздо лучше показывал помехи, чем всё остальное, а у барной стойки старики обсуждали последние новости, размахивая руками и громко бранясь. Глядя на трясущуюся от негодования седую бороду старика О'Рейли, Мёрфи ткнул брата локтём в бок:_  
_\- Бля, Коннор, мы здесь зачахнем. Будем вот так, каждый день бухать, курить и спорить, пока не превратимся вот в них._  
_Коннор рассеянно проследил за пальцем Мёрфи, который указывал на старых смутьянов, уже готовых вцепиться друг другу в бороды._  
_\- Зачахнем, - согласился он._  
_Братья отставили стаканы, вытащили по новой сигарете и закурили._  
_\- Может, уедем нахрен? - предложил Коннор, выдыхая очередной клуб дыма._  
_\- Уедем? - Мёрфи попробовал на вкус это слово. Оно было дразнящим и словно перекатывалось на языке. - Куда, например?_  
_\- Да куда угодно! - его брата, похоже, уже захватила эта идея. - Смотри, да все уже свалили из нашей дыры._  
_\- И куда же? В Эдинбург? В Лондон? - Мёрфи насмешливо приподнял брови._  
_\- В Бостон! - выпалил Кон, который, похоже, не сейчас это придумал._  
_\- В Штаты?_  
_\- Ты знаешь ещё один Бостон кроме того, что за океаном, братец?_  
_Мёрфи хмуро ткнул насмехающегося брата кулаком в плечо._  
_\- Бостон, так Бостон, - решил он, опрокидывая в себя остатки пива и поднимаясь со стула._

В очередной раз, разлепив глаза, он понял, что ему вдруг полегчало. Боль отступила на второй план, воздух вокруг сгустился, как кисель. Но в этом киселе можно было двигаться, если немного приспособиться.  
Мёрфи приподнялся на локте здоровой руки и, медленно преодолевая сопротивление вязкого воздуха, сел на своём матрасе. Пошарил рукой по полу и нашёл брошенную ещё вчера пачку сигарет.  
Зажигалка обнаружилась в кармане, откуда было непросто что-либо достать непослушными пальцами. Но после заковыристой матерной тирады, придавшей ему сил, он смог вытянуть её. Наконец прикурив, Мёрфи затянулся дымом, с наслаждением выпуская его через ноздри.  
Оставалось ещё две затяжки, когда вернулся Коннор. Он буквально ввалился в дверь, споткнувшись о порог.  
\- Мёрф? - завопил он с порога. - Мёрф?  
Мёрфи вяло отсалютовал ему левой рукой.  
Коннор улыбнулся, откинул со лба влажные волосы и перевёл дыхание. Похоже, этот придурок носился по городу бегом.  
\- Как ты? - сипло спросил брат, стягивая с плеч пальто.  
\- Отлично, - улыбнулся Мёрфи, туша окурок. - Только плаваю в киселе, а в остальном - отлично.  
Коннор протянул к нему руку и тут же отдёрнул ладонь, как ошпаренный.  
\- Ты весь горишь, - с ужасом сказал он и кинулся шарить по карманам. Из пальто посыпались какие-то коробочки и шуршащие блистеры.  
Мёрфи наблюдал за братом из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот, чертыхаясь, гремел стеклом, разыскивая чистую посуду.  
\- Вот, выпей, - Кон протянул ему стакан, плюющийся пузырьками. Большая круглая таблетка, шипя, крутилась на дне.  
\- Что это за хрень? - с сомнением спросил Мёрфи.  
\- Аспирин, бестолочь, - нетерпеливо сказал брат, подсовывая стакан ему под нос. Пузырьки защёлкали ещё противнее. - Ну же, Мёрф, выпей! Ты горячий, что твоя грелка!  
В голосе брата слышались умоляющие нотки.  
Мёрфи скривился, но послушно опустошил стакан.

 _ _Они были ловкими, как кошки. И такими же живучими.__  
_Залезть на стройку - это была совместная идея. Операция планировалась загодя, продумывались отступные пути. Два вечера подряд они шушукались перед сном, прислонившись друг к другу кудлатыми головами._  
_Стройка была огромной. Там был карьер, трубы, балки, какие-то плиты и масса железок. Идеальное место для тех, кто хочет испытать себя и похвалиться трофеями в мальчишеской компании._  
_Но, как оказалось, взрослые были не так уж и неправы, говоря, что детям не место на стройке. Кроссовок Кона соскользнул с балки, и он грохнулся на обломки кирпичей и битое стекло, чудом минуя торчавшую из земли ржавую арматуру. Мёрфи тогда так за него испугался, что сам сиганул вниз, даже не задумавшись о том, что это может быть опасно._  
_Коннор сидел на земле, держась за щиколотку и сквозь ругательства подвывал от боли. Мёрфи, забыв о своих царапинах и ссадинах, взвалил брата на закорки и потащил._  
_Они ввалились в двери родного дома, когда уже окончательно стемнело. Взмокший Мёрфи и постанывающий Коннор, чья лодыжка подозрительно опухла._  
_Мать костерила их на чём свет стоит, промывая ссадины, царапины, вынимая мелкие стеклянные занозы. Замазанные йодом они были похожи на леопардов. Не обращая внимания на вопли, она вправила Коннору лодыжку и наложила хитрую повязку._  
_Надрав обоим сыновьям уши, мама вдруг как-то странно вздохнула и отвернулась. Потом обняла их и, целуя светлые макушки, сказала, что ни за что не хотела бы потерять своих мальчиков._  
_Мёрфи помнит, как обжигающая краска стыда заливала его лицо и шею, как горели уши и как хотелось плакать, уткнувшись носом в её передник. Пунцовый Коннор , судя по всему, чувствовал себя так же._  
_\- Сами себя не бережёте, так хоть берегите друг друга, - сказала тогда мать, плеская себе в стакан успокоительного виски._  
_А Мёрфи запоздало накрыло страхом. Он представил, что было бы, если бы Коннор упал на ту торчавшую железку. И залился слезами._

Жар постепенно отступал.  
Мёрфи устало смотрел, как брат оттирает его кровь от пола. Коннор выглядел осунувшимся и бледным, под глазами залегли синяки, а волосы топорщились неопрятными сосульками.  
\- Хреново выглядишь, братец, - подал он голос.  
\- Да уж не хреновей тебя, братец, - парировал Кон. - Краше тебя только отбивная в нашем цехе.  
Мёрфи рассмеялся, тут же хватаясь за рану. Веселиться точно ещё было рано.  
Поэтому он просто курил и смотрел, как брат отбрасывает в угол мокрую тряпку, которой мыл пол, раздевается и, прихрамывая, отправляется в душ.  
\- Эй, откуда у тебя это? - Мёрфи тычет пальцем, указывая на свежий неровный ожог на бедре Коннора.  
\- Тоже задели, - хмурится Коннор, с остервенением скребя тело мочалкой.  
\- А кто прижигал рану? - Мёрфи чувствует, как его брови тоже сходятся к переносице.  
\- Сам, - коротко отвечает брат, отплёвываясь от попавшей в рот воды. - Ты был в отключке и не слышал, как я ору.  
\- Я слышал. Во сне ты тоже кричал.  
Мёрфи хмурится, тушит окурок.  
Гораздо больнее раны мысль о том, что могло бы случиться.

***

Он просыпается ночью от озноба. Сырая от пота постель теперь не держит тепло. Мёрфи пытается подтянуть колени к животу и закутаться плотнее в тонкое одеяло, но это не помогает согреться. Он старается не шевелиться, но дрожь волнами проходит по телу.  
\- Эй, - он чувствует руку на своём плече. - Сможешь перебраться на мой матрас?  
Коннор помогает ему преодолеть этот метр, разделяющий их лежанки.  
Мёрфи ложится в нагретую постель. Брат накрывает его двумя одеялами и сам ложится рядом, закрывая ему спину. Тепло разливается по телу, дрожи как не бывало.  
Он закрывает глаза, благодарно прижимаясь к брату. Он чувствует, как тот щекочет его шею губами, читая молитву.  
Мёрфи сжимает пальцами руку, обнимающую его поперёк тела, и проваливается в целительный сон.


End file.
